Field
This disclosure generally relates to processing of private or sensitive data, and particularly to automatic detection of private or sensitive data within streams of data.
Description of the Related Art
The increasing amount of personal, private or otherwise sensitive data being stored or transferred electronically presents greater challenges to end users and organizations to prevent access to this data by unauthorized individuals or companies. For example, the PCI Security Standards Council Data Security Standard (PCI DSS) version 2.0, is a set of comprehensive requirements for enhancing payment account data security to help facilitate the broad adoption of consistent data security measures on a global basis. The PCI DSS is a multifaceted security standard that includes requirements for security management, policies, procedures, network architecture, software design and other critical protective measures. This comprehensive standard is intended to help organizations proactively protect customer account data.
Organizations and companies whose employees may have access to sensitive customer data, such as credit card numbers of their clients, customers, or employees, or access to other personal or financial account numbers, will have a vested interest in keeping this and other sensitive information protected and also complying with the PCI DSS.